Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Speedy
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Madison and Gloria are the top of the Rescue team. But when a familiar gang does the crime of a lifetime, they'll need help from all the rescue teams around! OCs Accepted and Needed.
1. Team OCs

_Hello everybody, I had just gotten a new story idea as of May 26! Since it's memorial day, I thought about rescue teams from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (The heroes of the Pokemon World!). I was going to make a story to publish at home, But I didn't have enough ideas. So, I'm gonna need some Rescue Teams if I want to get this going. I have a few from my friends at school, they'll be in it as well. The team can be a solo team, or a group team. Here's a example of a group team (That will be in the story/ they are the main team)_

* * *

Team Name: Team Speedy

Members: Madison (Torchic-Combuskin-Blazekin/Main Character), Grace (Gastly-Haunter-Gengar/Partner) Duskull

Age(s): Madison 36, Gloria 25, Duskull 2 (Ages are their Levels)

History: Madison doesn't mind if she's a Pokemon, She has many Good things in her life now. But since Fairy Types came, She has feared them, being a fighting type. Grace Mostly always goes where Madison goes. She's always to help her from Fairy types with her Poison Type moves. They have been together since they were a Torchic and Gastly. Duskull hatched from an Egg and has been with them for only a year now. Not much is known about him.

Fears: Madison: Any weakness Type, Spider like Pokemon, and becoming human again Grace: Psychic Types, she fears that the future has Madison leaving her. Duskull: Anything stronger than him.

Items: (Yes, this has Gen 6 Mega Stones) Gengarite, Blazekinite, and healing items

Trivia:

Madison once lost to a Flabébé, thinking it was a pure Grass Type.(Flabébé in the wild know mostly grass type moves.) Now she practices her powers and says that 'she refuses to lose to some puny fairy on a flower!'

Duskull's family is unknown, but he thinks that something terrible happened to his family

Madison can use the move Psychic so perfectly, that she can make moves (Non-Status Condition) hit her opponent and calls herself the perfect Psychic user

Grace is one of the first people Madison met

Grace was one of the many Pokemon To evolve by a stone than by an original Evolution cause (In some Pokemon games Haunter can evolve by Dusk/Moon Stones)\

Rank: Gold rank (With hard work and dedication!)

(By the way, The pokemon can have more than four moves!)

Hope you enter some pokemon in! Team Speedy, Out!


	2. Team OC People (Maybe Incomplete)

Here are the people who made OCs:

Team Name: Team Oblivion (Don't forget to space out the moveset names!)

Members: Gremlin (Sableye; Team Leader), Evangeline (Gardevoir; Medic), Diablo (Houndoom; Pyrotechnics), and Blizzy (Sneasel/ Weavile; Assassin).

Ages: Gremlin - 26, Evangeline - 27, Diablo - 30, Blizzy - 24

History: When Gremlin was young, still just a kid, he met a shiny Kirlia named Evangeline. They would go everywhere and do everything together. As they grew, Gremlin had fallen for his friend, and, after time went by, they started dating, and still are. Eventually, they met Diablo and Blizzy who'd been travelling together, although unwillingly. Blizzy had decided to follow Diablo, and they all met up. After some time, and after Evangeline's evolution, they became a rescue team.

Fears:

Gremlin - Afraid to be alone, afraid that Evangeline might get hurt.

Evangeline - Afraid of her team getting hurt

Diablo - He's a hydrophobe.

Blizzy - Afraid of extreme heights, afraid of ghosts, and is claustrophobic.

Items: Lots of sitrus berries, medical supplies, Gardevoirite

Trivia:

Gremlin's father is a Gengar and his mother is a Sableye, resulting in his darker purple skin.

Gremlin is shorter than most Sableye.

Gremlin has one Haunter sister, two Ghastly sisters, and two Sableye brothers.

Evangeline is shiny.

Evangeline is highly protective of baby Pokemon.

Diablo hates water.

Diablo can't stand Blizzy when she starts talking and doesn't stop.

Blizzy often starts a conversation with someone and can't stop talking.

Blizzy has a love for shiny objects.

Team Rank: Silver (They work hard, but because they're mostly dark types, people are a bit scared of them)

Moves:

Gremlin - Power gem, Faint attack, Shadow claw, Dark pulse

Evangeline - Psychic, Heal beam, Thunderbolt, Moon Blast

Diablo - Dark pulse, Flamethrower, Faint attack, Headbutt

Blizzy - Metal claw, Ice beam, Faint attack, Dark pulse

Team Name: Team Symmetry (Liz and Patti let Danny choose the team name. They regret it)

Members: Liz (Glaceon), Patti (Espeon), and Danny (Zoroark)

Age(s): Liz 21, Patti 17, Danny 21

History: Danny is the spawn of Darkrai and grew up in a pack with him and his father leading the pack. Liz and Patti grew up alone in the forest because their mother left them for dead as Eevees. When Liz was looking for food she ran into Danny. Since then, these 3 have been a powerful exploration team.

Fears: Liz: Ghost types and anything paranormal. Patti: Everything being boring and nothing being fun. Danny: Everything being asymmetrical

Items: (Yes, this has Gen 6 Mega Stones) Liz: Patsy Band (raises Critical Hit chances). Patti: No-Stick Cap. Danny: Detect Band. Miscellaneous: Mystery Egg, Reviver Seeds, Assortment of gummies, and A whole bag full of apples

Trivia:

Liz was once locked in a closet and because of her fear of the paranormal she started to think she was seeing ghosts and other spooky anomalies.

Patti has a bad tendency to wonder off when going on missions so Liz and Danny have to keep a close eye on her and look for whatever treasure they are there for.

Danny will not attack/battle anything that I'd symmetrical. When this happens he is forced to either battle the Pokemon, Watch from afar, or watch Patti while Liz fights the Pokemon.

This team is known for using tactics that other teams haven't heard of (for example: Combining their moves to create a stronger and more accurate move, harnessing the power of Darkrai to strengthen their moves, etc.).

Rank: Gold rank

Moveset: Liz: Hidden Power (Grass), Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Ice Shard. Patti: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Helping Hand, and Psybeam. Danny: Night Daze, Low Sweep, Dark Pulse, and Flamethrower

Team Name: Team Steel  
Members: Drake (Aggron/Leader), Nathan (Tyrantrum/Partner), Silver (Sylveon/Scout), Samantha (Feraligatr/Friend), Lindy (Meganium/Healer), Jenny (Typhlosion/Friend)  
Levels: Drake 60, Nathan 59, Silver 58, Sammy 58, Lindy 58, Jenny 58  
History: Nathan/Drake family friends, Silver was jobless after breaking his leg and joined the team, Sammy, Lindy and Jenny escaped from some dungeons and found team Steel.  
Fears: Drake is afraid of blue spheres (focus blast) and being lost,

Nathan is afraid of the dark, Silver is afraid of pebbles and beedrills, Sammy is afraid other Feraligatrs, Lindy is afraid of nets,

and Jenny is afraid of her father.

Items: Aggronite, Hard Stone, Fairy Move booster (I don't know the name), Mystic Water, Miracle seed, Charcoal.  
Moves:  
Drake: Heavy Slam, Flash cannon, aerial ace, flamethrower.  
Nathan: Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Drill run.  
Silver: Moonblast, Return, Sing, Fire fang.  
Sammy: Superpower, Ice Fang, Surf, Hydro Cannon.  
Lindy: Petal Blizzard, Earth Power, Sludge Bomb, Frenzy Plant.  
Jenny: Superpower, thunderbolt, Eruption, Blast burn.  
Rank: Platinum Rank (they took a long time getting that done)


	3. Gang OCs

_Hello fellow Rescue teams and Gangs! We, the Gengar Gang, if were going to take down the rescue team army Team Speedy is making, Were going to need our own army! so, if you want to take the bad side, look no further!_

* * *

What you need:

Gang Name:

Member(s):

Age(s)/Levels:

History:

Fears:

Items:

Moveset:

Trivia:

Extra:

Gengar Gang:

Gang Name: Gengar Gang

Member(s): Toxic, Bruizer, and Gastly (Calls himself Brute, but it didn't catch on.)

Age(s)/Levels: Toxic-55, Bruizer-50, Gastly-24

History: The only gang where Team Speedy lives, but the worst gang ever, even worst since they got Xerneas and Yveltal.

Fears: Team Speedy, Scared stiff when the Pitch Black Pokemon Is around.

Items: Gengarite, Healing items, and a Toxic (For Bruiser, who knows mostly Poison moves), and Spooky (Gastly's move that actually do Damage are ghost type moves) Plate.

Moveset: Toxic - Hipnosis, Dream Eater, Thunder Punch, and Shadow Claw

Bruizer - Shadow Claw, Lick, Shadow Ball, and Dark Pulse

Gastly - Poison Jab (May Poison Target), Toxic (Poinsons target if hits), Venoshock (Doubles if target is Poinsoned.), and Hipnosis.

Trivia: The Gengar Gang has been known as the the most Dangerous Gang ever!

Extra: None.

* * *

_Send in OCs! Toxic, Bruizer, and Gastly out! (Gastly: I SAID IT'S BRUTE!)_


	4. OCs as of now!

Welcome Back Fellow Rescue Team and Gang Submitters! This a list of who has recently sent in OCs for us, so rescue teams first! Madison, Ryu (Explained later), and Gloria, Take it away!

* * *

Madison: OK! The first one if from Le' Notorious Doom Dragon:

Team Name: Team Steel

Members: Drake (Aggron/Leader), Nathan (Tyrantrum/Partner), Silver (Sylveon/Scout), Samantha (Feraligatr/Friend), Lindy (Meganium/Healer), Jenny (Typhlosion/Friend)

Levels: Drake 60, Nathan 59, Silver 58, Sammy 58, Lindy 58, Jenny 58

History: Nathan/Drake family friends, Silver was jobless after breaking his leg and joined the team, Sammy, Lindy and Jenny escaped from some dungeons and found team Steel.

Fears: Drake is afraid of blue spheres (focus blast) and being lost, Nathan is afraid of the dark, Silver is afraid of pebbles and beedrills, Sammy is afraid other Feraligatrs, Lindy is afraid of nets, and Jenny is afraid of her father.

Items: Aggronite, Hard Stone, Fairy Move booster (I don't know the name), Mystic Water, Miracle seed, Charcoal.

Moves:  
Drake: Heavy Slam, Flash cannon, aerial ace, flamethrower.

Nathan: Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Drill run.

Silver: Moonblast, Return, Sing, Fire fang.

Sammy: Superpower, Ice Fang, Surf, Hydro Cannon.

Lindy: Petal Blizzard, Earth Power, Sludge Bomb, Frenzy Plant.

Jenny: Superpower, thunderbolt, Eruption, Blast burn.

Rank: Platinum Rank (they took a long time getting that done)

Gloria: The next one is from Lady Sindrak:

Team Name: Team Oblivion

Members: Gremlin (Sableye; Team Leader), Evangeline (Gardevoir; Medic), Diablo (Houndoom; Pyrotechnics), and Blizzy (Sneasel/ Weavile; Assassin).

Ages: Gremlin - 26, Evangeline - 27, Diablo - 30, Blizzy - 24

History: When Gremlin was young, still just a kid, he met a shiny Kirlia named Evangeline. They would go everywhere and do everything together. As they grew, Gremlin had fallen for his friend, and, after time went by, they started dating, and still are. Eventually, they met Diablo and Blizzy who'd been travelling together, although unwillingly. Blizzy had decided to follow Diablo, and they all met up. After some time, and after Evangeline's evolution, they became a rescue team.

Fears:

Gremlin - Afraid to be alone, afraid that Evangeline might get hurt.

Evangeline - Afraid of her team getting hurt

Diablo - He's a hydrophobe.

Blizzy - Afraid of extreme heights, afraid of ghosts, and is claustrophobic.

Items: Lots of sitrus berries, medical supplies, Gardevoirite

Trivia:

Gremlin's father is a Gengar and his mother is a Sableye, resulting in his darker purple skin.

Gremlin is shorter than most Sableye.

Gremlin has one Haunter sister, two Ghastly sisters, and two Sableye brothers.

Evangeline is shiny.

Evangeline is highly protective of baby Pokemon.

Diablo hates water.

Diablo can't stand Blizzy when she starts talking and doesn't stop.

Blizzy often starts a conversation with someone and can't stop talking.

Blizzy has a love for shiny objects.

Team Rank: Silver (They work hard, but because they're mostly dark types, people are a bit scared of them)

Moves:

Gremlin - Powergem, Faintattack, Shadowclaw, Darkpulse

Evangeline - Psychic, Healbeam, Thunderbolt, Moon Blast

Diablo - Darkpulse, Flamethrower, Faintattack, Headbutt

Blizzy - Metalclaw, Icebeam, Faintattack, Darkpulse

Madison: And Sheaon13 put in a character for our team!

Name: Ryu

Species: typhlosion

Level: 37

Attacks: flamethrower, gyro ball, swift, earthquake

Gender: male

Team: team speedy

Ryu: Next is Error 16:

Team Name: ShockVine  
Team Leader-  
Name: Jacob  
Species: Pikachu  
Gender: Male  
Move set: Discharge, Charge, Shock Wave, Focus Punch, Swords Dance, Thunder, Brick Break, Quick Attack  
Battle Strategy: Uses his electrical attacks on all types except for rock and ground, which he uses his fighting type moves on. Prefers to let enemies walk into his focus punch.  
Held Item: Pecha Scarf  
Level: approximately 65  
Personality: very quiet and observant. He can take in quite a lot of anger before his temper comes out. (As in, until someone dies or almost dies.) When he loses his temper, he loses almost all sense of rationality, and goes berserk on people he sees as enemies/threats. Maxed out in intelligence because he has a gummy addiction.  
Strengths: very good with thinking on the spot and coming up with plans  
Weaknesses: has a terrible fear of doom seeds.  
Partner-  
Name: Chelsea  
Species: Meganium  
Gender: Female  
Move set: Energy Ball, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Sleep Powder, Nature's Gift, Stomp, Withdraw, Take Down.  
Battle Strategy: Pretty much charge right in and use brute force.  
Held Item: Any Berry  
Level: one or two levels less than Jacob  
Personality: Despite her aggressive battle tactics, she is a very docile person. She is more vocal than Jacob, and she tends to react to small things, but only stops and thinks about very big and important decisions. She is about half as intelligent as Jacob.  
Strengths: She has very high special attack, and she is very unpredictable.  
Weaknesses: She tends to tire herself out quickly, and her high morals lead to internal debates.

Team Stats-  
History: Pretty much the events of Darkness, but managed to arrest Darkrai and have been searching for him ever since he escaped five years ago. Chelsea also wants to learn about other nations cultures.  
Rank: Gold  
Relations with other Exploration Teams: Neutral, until the team does something to upset them.

Gloria: Up next, Wolflover595:

Team Name: Team Symmetry (Liz and Patti let Danny choose the team name. They regret it)

Members: Liz (Glaceon), Patti (Espeon), and Danny (Zoroark)

Age(s): Liz 21, Patti 17, Danny 21

History: Danny is the spawn of Darkrai and grew up in a pack with him and his father leading the pack. Liz and Patti grew up alone in the forest because their mother left them for dead as Eevees. When Liz was looking for food she ran into Danny. Since then, these 3 have been a powerful exploration team.

Fears: Liz: Ghost types and anything paranormal. Patti: Everything being boring and nothing being fun. Danny: Everything being asymmetrical

Items: Liz: Patsy Band (raises Critical Hit chances).

Patti: No-Stick Cap.

Danny: Detect Band.

Miscellaneous: Mystery Egg, Reviver Seeds, Assortment of gummies, and A whole bag full of Apples.

Trivia:

Liz was once locked in a closet and because of her fear of the paranormal she started to think she was seeing ghosts and other spooky anomalies.

Patti has a bad tendency to wonder off when going on missions so Liz and Danny have to keep a close eye on her and look for whatever treasure they are there for.

Danny will not attack/battle anything that I'd symmetrical. When this happens he is forced to either battle the Pokemon, Watch from afar, or watch Patti while Liz fights the Pokemon.

This team is known for using tactics that other teams haven't heard of (for example: Combining their moves to create a stronger and more accurate move, harnessing the power of Darkrai to strengthen their moves, etc.).

Rank: Gold rank

Moveset: Liz: Hidden Power (Grass), Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Ice Shard.

Patti: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Helping Hand, and Psybeam.

Danny: Night Daze, Low Sweep, Dark Pulse, and Flamethrower.

Madison: Next is Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer:

Team: Team Skill

Members: Gus (Kadaba, Alakazam) Meagan (Kirlia, Gardevoir) Merifaz (Skarmory) Kirio (Absol)

Ages: Gus 45

Meagan: 38

Merifaz: 40

Kirio: 37  
History: Meagan and Gus have been friends since they were little kids eventually they met Merifaz and created a rescue group a couple years later they met Kirio and accepted him into their team  
Fears: Gus: Ghost types and Bug types as well as High Heights

Meagan: Blood, Dark, Ghost, and Bug types

Merifaz: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE.

Kirio: Bug types  
Items: Absolite, Gardevoirite, Alakazite, Healing Items  
Trivia:  
Merifaz is possibly the most intelligent of the group and the only one who is willing to face a bug type  
Gus overcame fear of dark after meeting Kirio  
Kirio's place of birth and most about him is unknown to the group  
Rank: Platinum Rank  
and I guess move set and ability?  
Gus: move set: Psychic, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Toxic Ability: Magic Guard

Meagan: Moveset: Dazzling Gleam, Will-o-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Moon Blast Ability: Telepathy

Merifaz: Moveset: Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Dark Pulse, Rock Slide Ability: Sturdy

Kirio: Movest: Play Rough, Ice Beam, Double Team, Thunderbolt Ability: Justified

* * *

And now... the gang OC.

* * *

ArtSketch:

Gang Name: Team Aura

Member(s):Loki (Lucario/Leader), Storm (Latios), Amber (Zoroark), Toboe (Greninja), Zero (Typhlosion), Winter (Articuno), Yumiko (Riolu)

Age(s)/Levels:Loki (80), Storm (78), Amber (76), Toboe (72), Zero (69) Winter (45) Yumiko (35)

History:Team Aura got it's name because each member of the team had a strong aura and a pure heart. Loki, the leader, started the team when she was a young Riolu, befriending any Pokemon she encountered and battled, Yumiko is also her younger brother and one of the youngest beside Winter. Being the youngest of the group, Loki and the others are very protective of the two and they usually don't battle much.

Fears:Losing each other forever…

Items:[Loki - (Lucarionite)], [Storm - Latiosite)], [Amber - Scope Lens)], [Toboe - Power Band)], [Zero - Dodge Scarf)], [Winter - Goggle Specs)], [Yumiko - X-Ray Specs)]

[Moveset]

[Loki]:Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Power-Up-Punch, Bone Rush, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse  
[Storm]:Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Protect, Memento, Luster Purge, Zen Headbutt  
[Amber]:Night Daze, Night Slash, Taunt, Feint Attack, Fury Swipes,  
U-Turn  
[Toboe]:Water Pulse, Water ShurikenHydro Pump, Night Slash, Smokescreen, Double Team

[Zero]:Lava Plume, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Inferno

[Winter]:Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Mist, Guest

[Yumiko]:Force Palm, Power-Up-Punch, Copycat, Protect

Trivia:Team Aura is known as the second strongest team and to not fear Team Speedy.

Extra:None at the moment…(:

Thanks to everyone that turned in OCs! I'm hoping to start very soon! So keep your eye out for an update! Bye!


	5. Legendary Defeat

It was a seemingly normal day in the town where Team Speedy's base was located. They had, once again, beaten the Gengar Gang before they caused a lot of trouble. "I wonder when those guys are going to notice that they'll never win?" Gloria asked Madison, who was getting ready for some well deserved rest, since Ryu and Dusk were already fast asleep. Madison looked over at Gloria and said, "Probably never. This is the third generation of that gang. First when we were only a Torchic and Gastly, the second one when we were a Combuskin and Haunter, and then now, the third one. They'll never give up on their mischief, ever!" "I guess you're right. But, it really helps us get stronger." Gloria said jokingly before going to sleep in her bed.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Madison, Ryu, Dusk, and Gloria awoke from their deep sleep. "Good morning everyone. I hope you're all well rested and ready for another day of hard work!" Madison said as she stood up. As the others got up, Madison checked the mail, there was a note inside it marked 'Urgent! Read now!' Madison opened he letter in front of the group and read it.

_"Dear Team Speedy,  
We are in urgent need of your help.  
__The Gengar Gang is back at it again, but this time it's much worse than usual!  
This time, they're not alone, they have other gangs with them!  
They are trying to gain control over the Legendary Pokemon!  
And they already have two under their control!  
Hurry! Before it's too late!_

_-Officer Magnezone"_

"That doesn't sound good at all..." Dusk said, seeming worried over the entire team's safety. "That's why you're staying here and the rest of us are going. You need to watch over the base while we're gone." Madison said to Dusk. Dusk wanted to argue, but instead nodded his head to show he understood. "Maddy, before we leave, do you think we should get one of the others?" Gloria said. "Not now, we need to go and quickly!" Madison said as she grabbed the satchel that held their items. Before they left through the door, Dusk sneaked into the bag without being noticed. As they got closer to the hideout of the gang, Madison was pounced on by a Zoroark like figure. Gloria attempted to fight back but was stopped by a different Pokemon. Gloria felt a searing pain as the Pokemon that prevented her to attack released a powerful, as well as painful, Fire Fang. Madison managed to get the Pokemon that pounced on her and released a Power-Up Punch onto the Pokemon attacking Gloria. The Pokemon released her grip on Gloria and turned over to Madison. The two Pokemon then ran off. After healing Gloria's burn they continued their trip to the hideout. As they opened the door to the hideout (The door had been knocked down so much that the locks were broken beyond repair), Madison and Gloria's eyes grew full of fear. In front of them was a Fairy type and a Dark type. Gengar gave an evil laugh and said, "What's the matter? Afraid to face the Legendary Xerneas and Yveltal?" "I can't do this without my Mega Evolution! We have to do this!" Madison said as she and Gloria reached down to their Mega Bracelet and Mega Evolved. "Ryu! Help Gloria take down Xerneas! I'll take Yveltal!" Madison said as she launched a Power-Up Punch, which to her surprise didn't do much. She soon found out why. Yveltal created a transparent violet sphere in front of it, with blue electricity-like energy in it. It then shot a violet beam of energy at Madison. Oblivion Wing, a Flying type move and Signature move of Yveltal, who Madison now realized that he wasn't just a Dark type, he was a Dark and **Flying** type. The move was too much for Madison to handle and she fell to the ground, her Mega Evolution disappearing showing that she was defeated. Xerneas released a Psyshock at Gloria and a Rock Slide at Ryu, they both were defeated as well.

_Back at the Base_

"Ugh! Why did I not know it was also Flying as well as Dark! And I can't believe they TM trained that Xerneas so it had an upper hand!" Madison said as she sat down on her bed. "We're going to need lots of help!" Gloria said. "That's it! I've got it!" Ryu said. "We'll ask other rescue teams to help us!" Madison smiled and said, "That's not a bad idea at all! Let's do it!"


End file.
